Alvernon 2 - Les déchirements des guerres
by iloveharlock
Summary: A leur façon, Alvernon et son père tentent de s'opposer à la Coalition Terrano-Illumidas menée par l'Imperator Feydar Zon et sa Générale Sheitane. L'équilibre menace de se rompre, les pions menacent d'être redistribués. Le pire reste à venir. Le meilleur est tellement loin qu'aucun balafré ne peut y trouver espoir. Quoique.
1. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer_ : Clio, Albator et Warius ainsi que leurs équipages, Feydar Zon, appartiennent à leur créateur M. Leiji Matsumoto.

Les autres sont à moi.

 **1.**

La majorité de l'équipage du _Deathclaws_ en repos de nuit chronologique, une équipe minimale de veille, Syphol le Chef des Gardes Terrano-Illumidas était venu voir son jeune capitaine, tout aussi Terrien que lui.

\- Six mois que tu nous es revenus, capitaine Alvernon Khérendroff. Où en sommes-nous ?

\- Mal ! jeta un grand et mince jeune homme, bien bâti au demeurant, à la crinière couleur de miel, aux immenses prunelles bleu marine, le visage fin et beau que ne défigurait nullement une balafre en travers du nez et de la joue gauche, que du contraire ! Un verre ?

\- Un café, je te prie, Alvernon. Je suis de veille, d'où le fait que ma venue soit tout à fait naturelle !

\- Bien, fit le jeune homme nommé. Ton café était prêt. Toi, tu veilles sur le cuirassé, moi je dois fuguer pour la nuit !

\- Et c'est toi qui parle d'un jeu dangereux…

\- C'est important, se défendit Alvernon.

\- C'est toujours important. Et j'en suis conscient autant que toi, jeune capitaine ! Mais l'enjeu est si grave, pour tant de monde… Et s'il t'arrivait malheur la Résistance ne s'en remettrait pas !

Alvernon eut un léger haussement des épaules.

\- La Résistance s'est très bien débrouillée sans moi durant treize ans. Cela ne fait que deux ans que je suis dans la partie ! Et le fédérateur des Poches de Résistance, à son corps défendant, c'est mon père !

Alvernon esquissa un léger sourire, tout en trempant ses lèvres dans un godet d'alcool fort et blanc.

\- Je ne serais pas là sans lui. Aujourd'hui je poursuis la mission que je me suis attribuée. Il n'a pas son mot à dire, et je ne lui demande pas son avis. Mais depuis quelques mois, je me sens un peu moins seul ! Cependant, quoi qu'il en soit, quoi que je pense, je poursuis ma propre entreprise !

\- Si tu veux vivre, il faudra t'arrêter avant l'issue fatale, glissa Shyphol. Et tu as charge de famille.

\- Comme si j'avais pu oublier ce passé qui s'est rappelé à moi en si peu de temps !

Un instant, Alvernon s'accorda quelques instants de souvenirs nostalgiques.

* * *

D'une maison en flammes, un garçonnet avait été sorti d'une maison où tous les siens avaient péri.

Placé en foyer où tout l'amour possible avait été prodigué à l'orphelin qu'il était, le garçonnet était devenu un adolescent.

Et prenant un jour sa destinée en mains, le jeune garçon avait rejoint le QG de la Coalition Terrano-Illumidas menée par l'Imperator Feydar Zon et son âme damnée la Générale Illumidas Sheitane. Jouant de ses origines, l'enfant était devenu un homme, capitaine de cuirassé battant pavillon Illumidas, traqueur de tous les opposants.

\- J'ai joué sur tant de plans, devant cacher tant à ma Flotte autant qu'à mes « ennemis ». Je m'y suis un peu perdu, mais je ne me suis jamais trompé sur le rôle à tenir ! Je suis le capitaine chéri de Zon et de Sheitane, mais je suis aussi ce personne que j'ai créé : le Patron, pour soutenir comme je le pouvais, les Poches de Résistance.

* * *

Alvernon ricana, ayant commenté ses propres souvenirs.

\- J'arrive au bout de ma partie, mais j'entends la poursuivre jusqu'à la fin ! Shyphol, remplace-moi ici, fais illusion le temps de mon absence.

\- Bien sûr, mon ami !

Shyphol passa la main dans ses mèches de neige.

\- Reviens sain et sauf !

Ayant fini de s'apprêter, de rouge et de noir vêtu, sous ample manteau à capuchon devant le dissimuler, Alvernon s'assura juste des armes à ses hanches : cosmogun et gravity saber.

\- J'y vais !

Le jeune homme sur le seuil de son appartement, Shyphol arrêta son ami.

\- J'aurai quelque chose de très important à t'entretenir.

\- Grave ?

\- Possible. Ehron, le Médecin-Chef de ce cuirassé peaufine un énième rapport. Il va te trahir, Alvernon !

Le jeune homme se raidit, pivotant sur lui-même.

\- Impossible. Non seulement il ne peut savoir, et ensuite c'est un Terrien !

\- Feydar Zon est aussi un Terrien…

\- Je suis vraiment très mal… conclut Alvernon en filant discrètement sous bouclier d'invisibilité individuel pour fuguer de son propre cuirassé !

« Trahi par un de ceux qui devraient être les pires opposants à la Coalition de Zon… Mais cela ne me surprend même pas ! C'est de bonne guerre, les pires horreurs des guerres ! Erhon aurait dû garder sa langue, mais il a des serviteurs plus impérieux que son serment de médecin ! ».

Quelques minutes plus tard, une navette occultée emmenait Alvernon à son rendez-vous avec Zerkholfyr, un légendaire Leader de Résistance !


	2. Chapter 2

**2.**

Zerkholfyr était un grand et bel athlète sous sa tunique sombre, dissimulant la ceinture de ses deux pistolets à ses hanches, cheveux noirs, yeux bleu clair, une cicatrice déformant légèrement sa lèvre supérieure signe d'un ancien bec de lièvre.

\- Patron ? Comment être sûr que c'est vous ? J'ai échappé à tant de pièges par le passé !

En long manteau, le capuchon rabattu au maximum, Alvernon émit un grognement.

\- Ceci vous convaincra peut-ëtre ?

Le jeune homme présenta son cosmogun.

\- C'est ma marque sur la crosse, celle imaginée par Maetel. L'emblème de mon clan, un Dragon, même si ces créatures n'ont jamais été que mythologiques et disparues depuis toute éternité. Il n'y a qu'une seule arme comme celle-ci, du moins avec cette marque.

\- Je suis au courant, Patron. C'est donc vous. C'est un tel honneur !

\- Non, un sombre présage, Zerk. Votre Cellule de Résistance est découverte. A l'aube, les troupes Terrano-Illumidas investiront votre repaire.

\- Comment en êtes-vous aussi certain, Patron ?

\- Parce que ce seront mes soldats qui vont dévaster votre trou ! J'ai mes informations, mes ordres. Je dois vous extraire avant !

Zerkholfyr se recula de quelques pas, sortant de fait ses armes.

\- Tous ceux que vous avez contacté avant, ils ont disparu, massacré ! Je préfère encore que mes fidèles tombent sous les tirs des Illumidas !

Le quadragénaire tiqua.

\- Vous avez dit « ce sont mes ordres », vous êtes donc avant tout sous ceux de l'Impérator ?

\- Je suis son fidèle serviteur. Mais j'ai aussi mes propres règles, et sans pouvoir encore l'arborer, je suis sous la Bannière de la Liberté d'un pirate de renom !

Zerkholfyr continua de, normalement, se méfier.

\- Les groupes de Résistance, que vous avez prétendu mettre en sécurité, vous les avez trahis ! Ils ont tous disparu !

\- Je sais. Les rumeurs disent que le Patron a une fâcheuse tendance à vendre les Résistants, et ils se volatilisent.

\- Les planètes Kherfem !

\- Pardon ?

\- Tous ceux qui ont pu se croire trahis ont été envoyés vers les planètes de cette galaxie. Ils sont sauf. Je n'ai jamais vendu personne !

Zerkholfyr tressaillit.

\- Vos propos. Vous êtes le Patron, mais vous être aussi autre chose…

\- Obéissez-moi, c'est tout ! siffla Alvernon. Evacuez et disparaissez !

\- A vos ordres, s'inclina Zerkholfyr. Juste une requête ?

\- Oui ?

\- Puis-je intégrer votre cuirassé, quel qu'il soit, en anonyme, pour servir mes frères ?

\- Accordé. Mais vous risquez d'être surpris par la vérité…

\- Je ne crois pas, capitaine Khérendorff !

Avec un léger sourire, Alvernon fit alors tomber son capuchon.

\- Vous êtes perspicace Zerkholfyr.

\- J'ai connu les venues de votre père. Et vous lui ressemblez trop !

Alvernon eut un profond soupir.

\- Filez vite, tous. Ma couverture ne tiendra plus très longtemps. Je ne pourrai plus sauver grand monde… Transmets le message, en impératif : je suis grillé ! Je ne peux plus aider personne… Rallie-toi à mon père, Zerkholfyr, je t'en prie !

Zerkholfyr grommela à son tour, et se retira.

* * *

Après avoir fait le mur, Alvernon avait retrouvé son cuirassé, sa chambre, et s'était effondré de fatigue et de sommeil.

Shyphol passa une main apaisante sur le front du jeune homme.

\- Dors, petit. Le pire est à venir…

* * *

Gosell, le Médecin-Chef Terrien du _Deahtclaws_ avait pris contact avec la Générale Illumidas Sheitane.

\- J'ai pris des semaines à tout recouper, à comparer mes relevés. L'épiderme du capitaine Khérendorff est parfait !

\- Oui, ça je sais !

\- Quand je dis : parfait, c'est qu'il l'est ! insista le médecin. Pas l'ombre d'une cicatrice ! Et même les cicatrisants ne peuvent expliquer une telle perfectude !

\- Je ne comprends pas.

\- Moi non plus…

Mais Sheitane, Générale Illumidas sentit une idée s'immiscer en elle, et ça lui déplaisant profondément, quoique.


	3. Chapter 3

**3.**

Gosell avait fait passer le biannuel check-up à son capitaine.

\- Votre corps est parfait, Alvernon. Il a entièrement récupéré des traumatismes dû à la balle qui visait le capitaine de l' _Arcadia_. Vous avez quasiment retrouvé une peau de bébé (*)

Un infime frémissement agita le corps du jeune homme.

« Tu as commis là une terrible erreur, Maetel. Elle pourrait me coûter encore plus la vie que si ma couverture sautait ! ».

Il préféra cependant prendre le parti de plaisanter.

\- J'ai été à deux doigts d'y passer. Rien d'étonnant à ce que je sois réinitialisé, quelque part ! Je me suis vidé de presque tout mon sang, j'ai reçu tant de transfusions. Mon épiderme s'est forcément entièrement régénéré. Et le Doc de l' _Arcadia_ a dû user de doses de cicatrisants à faire d'un zombie un bel Apollon ! Ce ne sera pas à moi de te faire un discours sur le renouvellement des cellules !

\- Possible… fit Gosell, neutre et presque même trop détaché de son « sujet d'étude » ! Je ne peux que vous déclarer en parfaite condition physique, Alvernon.

\- Merci.

Le jeune homme acheva de se rhabiller.

\- Et sans vouloir te vexer, Doc j'espère bien ne plus revoir une Infirmerie avant bien longtemps !

\- Je partage votre avis, capitaine Alvernon.

Tentant de dissimuler qu'il cavalait plus qu'il ne se retirait poliment, le jeune homme regagna son propre appartement.

* * *

Averti par Toshiro depuis la colonne du Grand Ordinateur qui abritait son âme éternelle, Albator s'était précipité à ses logements du château arrière de l' _Arcadia_.

\- Je me suis inquiété, Alfie.

\- Si je t'appelle, c'est que je vais bien, papa !

\- Je suis ton père, justement et dès lors je m'affole à tes appels. Tu as l'air soucieux ?

\- Toshy a pu contacter Maetel ?

\- Non. Elle est en voyage, très loin, avec le Galaxy Express 999 et Teddysuro, son nouveau petit protégé ! Quelle est ton angoisse ? Tu ne m'aurais jamais contacté sans raison impérieuse !

\- Maetel m'a fait transférer dans un corps neuf, inutilisé, parfait. Et mon Doc l'a bien évidemment détecté à ses divers examens… Je suis trop bien revenu à la vie, et sans explications strictement médicales… J'ai tenté une pirouette, mais je suis certain que Gosell avait son idée – peut-être même en a-t-il déjà référé en très haut lieu ! Et j'ajoute que je suis certain qu'il n'a pas cru un traître mot de mon explication sur le renouvellement des cellules !

\- Cela se tenait, glissa Clio. Brillante idée pour t'en être sorti, jeune homme !

\- Merci, Clio. Je n'ai pas réfléchi, j'ai juste agi dans l'urgence du mur au pied duquel on me coinçait !

La Jurassienne aurait peut-être froncé les sourcils, si elle en avait eu !

\- Je ne comprends pas ton allusion imagée de ta langue, Alvernon ?

\- Papa t'expliquera. Mais, je peux juste te dire que j'étais presque face à ultimatum de mon propre Médecin-Chef, j'ai inventé n'importe quoi. Papa, mon corps est tout neuf, tout propre, tout frais… Il me trahit, alors qu' _a contrario_ il m'a rendu toute mon énergie d'avant blessure… Je suis désolé.

\- C'est moi qui le suis, mon fils. Tu vas t'en sortir ?

\- Je n'ai pas le choix. A un de ces jours, papa, dans ta mer d'étoiles.

\- C'est la nôtre, désormais !

\- Merci.

Alvernon mit fin à la communication, plus mal encore qu'avant d'avoir lancé son appel sur la ligne sécurisée.

* * *

 _Les flammes ravageaient tout, gagnant les étages où, sans forces, le garçonnet était alité depuis presque sa venue au monde._

 _\- Au secours… balbutia-t-il, sans aucun espoir d'être entendu._

 _\- Je suis là !_

 _\- Maman !_

 _\- Un ami va te sortir et te sauver. Fais-lui entière confiance. Si je peux, je te rejoindrai un jour. Je t'aime, Alfie !_

 _\- Maman…_

 _Incapable de bouger, juste brûlant de fièvre, ruisselant de sueur, épuisé de faiblesse, songeant surtout qu'il devait délirer comme trop souvent, Alvernon se laissa emporter par un colosse à demi nu, à l'étrange casque militaire sur la tête._

 _Pivotant du cou, Alvernon ne put que voir alors voir sa mère s'embraser sous les flammes, hurler, et disparaître._

 _\- Maman !_

Dans le rêve cauchemardesque de son passé, Alvernon haleta, à la recherche d'air, avant de sombrer dans le coma.

 _(*) Idée de Kaori Béryl. Merci à elle ! J'espère ne pas l'avoir déçue en développant cette suggestion à ma façon !_


	4. Chapter 4

**4.**

\- Mais qu'est-ce qui lui est arrivé ? aboya Shyphol qui avait patienté au chevet de son jeune ami balafré le retour du médecin du bord.

\- Mes détecteurs captent une intense activité cérébrale. Il y a eu surcharge émotionnelle je dirais. Il ne l'a pas supportée et son esprit s'est réfugié ailleurs.

\- Quand se réveillera-t-il ?

\- Aucune idée. Cela ne dépend que de lui, répondit Gosell. Et inutile que je cherche à le ramener de force, il replongerait tout aussitôt et rien ne nous assure que nous le récupérions un jour !

\- Je déteste attendre, sans savoir, gronda Shyphol. Et s'il ne revenait pas ?

\- C'est une éventualité, concéda Gosell.

\- Hors de question que je l'envisage !

Mais ce fut le cœur lourd que le Chef des Gardes Illumidas quitta l'Infirmerie du _Deathclaws_.

* * *

Le teint pâle, le visage dépourvu de bouche, ses longs cils noirs étant la seule expression de ses sentiments, la robe de nacre la drapant jusqu'au sol, l'étrange créature aux cheveux bleu nuit tenait aussi une longue canne à pommeau plus pour la prestance que pour réellement la soutenir.

\- Je suis…

\- Je sais ! Durant mes semaines à bord de l' _Arcadia_ , mon père m'a parlé de sa quête de votre planète idéale, Déesse Dorée !

\- Je suis bien Lumiane. Ton âme était à la dérive, je l'ai amenée à moi pour que tu fasses la paix avec ta douloureuse enfance. Cela a un peu surchargé ton esprit, mais tu te réveilleras sain et sauf !

\- Je ne pourrai jamais oublier mon passé… gémit Alvernon. Comment mon père a-t-il pu surmonter la perte des siens ? Moi, je ne peux pas. J'ai été un boulet pour ma famille durant le trop peu d'années que nous avons pu partager. Et ma mère est morte pour moi !

\- C'est le propre des parents de se sacrifier pour ses enfants, et cela peut aller jusqu'à la vie.

\- C'est trop dur, se plaignit encore le jeune homme.

Tout en parcourant ses jardins luxuriants, un groupe de cinq Suivantes se tenant à quelques pas, Lumiane s'arrêta un instant sous un arbre au feuillage bleuté.

\- Quoi, tu ne donnerais pas tout pour la petite Elyssa ? s'étonna-t-elle.

\- Je ne sais pas… Je me suis donné une mission, il y a longtemps déjà. Et je n'ai pas le droit de mourir, même pour Elyssa. Je n'ai pas l'outrecuidance de me croire indispensable, quand un combattant tombe, un autre prend sa place ! Mais tout comme mon père, je dispose d'un terrible outil de guerre entre les mains et je ne le laisserai à personne !

Alvernon eut un petit soupir de contentement qui surprit la Déesse de la Paix.

\- Ta planète est apaisante. Elle me fait du bien. Je te suis reconnaissant d'avoir conduit mon âme chez toi ! Le _Deathclaws_ compte tout un équipage Terrano-Illumidas, mais seul Shyphol connaît mon double jeu. Chaque instant, de jour, et de nuit aussi quasi, je me dois d'être l'âme damnée de l'Impérator et de sa Générale. C'est épuisant, et je crois que cette fatigue a fait ressurgir le rêve qui m'a anéanti… C'est tellement dur. Je n'attends même pas une once de reconnaissance. Mais je n'ignore pas non plus que presque tous ceux de la Résistance seraient ravis de faire un carton sur moi puisqu'ils ne peuvent imaginer que je suis le Patron. D'ailleurs, trop sont déjà au courant. Et je suis à la merci de la plus petite traîtrise, d'eux ou de mon équipage ! Je suis tellement fatigué, Lumiane !

\- Tu peux te reposer ici.

\- Merci, j'accepte ton offre, mais pas trop longtemps.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Parce que sinon je n'aurai jamais le courage de repartir !

* * *

Utilisant l'émetteur et la ligne sécurisée fournis par Toshiro, Shyphol avait contacté le capitaine de l' _Arcadia_.

\- Navré de ne pouvoir vous en dire plus, et du plus rassurant, Albator. L'esprit de votre fils divague. Il a dû se faire très mal au cœur pour sombrer si profondément. Je vous tiens au courant !

\- Ne tardez pas, avec de bonnes nouvelles, pria le grand Pirate borgne et balafré.

* * *

Avant la nuit chronologique du bord, Gosell était revenu voir son patient pour la dernière fois de la journée.

\- Une peau de bébé, absolument sans aucune marque, même pas une égratignure. Aucun cicatrisant n'a ce pouvoir. Et la médecine Illumidas est la plus avancée qui soit ! Et si ton esprit est absent de ce corps, peut-être que ce corps n'est pas celui avec lequel tu es venu au monde. Jamais ceux de l' _Arcadia_ ne t'auraient fait ce cadeau, sans une bonne raison en tous cas ! Et comme ils ne pouvaient que te haïr… Je crois que la Générale Sheitane envisage la même hypothèse que moi : tu es le Patron, car toi seul peut avoir eu toutes les connaissances et contacts nécessaires à cette entreprise ! Je te démasquerai, traître à la cause Illumidas, et même à nous les Terriens qui la servons fidèlement ! Et si tu réveillais, compte sur moi pour te renvoyer dormir sans plus aucun espoir de rouvrir les yeux ! Si j'avais pu effleurer la vérité, c'est moi qui t'aurais mis dans le coma le premier. Mais tu es avant tout notre capitaine, et si je te faisais du mal, je serais le premier à être flingué ! Et il faut avant tout démasquer tes complices ! Fidélité aux Illumidas et à l'Impérator Feydar Zone !


	5. Chapter 5

**5.**

Légère et silencieuse, Clio remplit deux verres de vin et en déposa un entre les doigt d'Albator.

\- Alfie passe par tes affres. Il avait peut-être occulté des souvenirs, mais ils l'ont rattrapé.

\- Tu sais donc ce qui lui est arrivé pour qu'il sombre dans un coma qui dure depuis près de trois semaines à présent ?

\- Je ne peux que le deviner, avec certitude quasi. Tu m'as ouvert ton esprit, les souvenirs de la perte de ta famille. Alvernon était si jeune, si malade. Il a pu, comme je l'ai dit, enfouir ces traumatismes, et après des années de stress, sa blessure récente, et ils sont revenus. Je ne vois rien de plus violent pour qu'il s'effondre psychiquement à ce point ! Comment as-tu fait ?

Ne pouvant envoyer bouler son amie, Albator eut un haussement boudeur des épaules, lorgnant vers la cape et le ceinturon des étuis de ses armes, ayant troqué son verre et toute la bouteille pour ne pas avoir à se confier plus encore !

* * *

 _\- Je suis retenu très loin, et l'avant-garde Illumidas est en approche de la Terre. Je sais que toi…_

 _\- J'ai le temps de m'y rendre pour évacuer les tiens. C'est bien ce que tu attends de moi._

 _\- Ils priment sur tout ! Sauve-les, Warius !_

 _\- Je m'en occupe, je t'en fais le serment._

 _\- Merci._

 _De son côté, le capitaine Terrien du Deathshadow interrompit l'appel._

 _Longtemps, trop longtemps après, Warius avait envoyé un message, uniquement écrit, à son ancien compagnon de l'Académie. Le contenu était court, simple, et atroce._

 _« Je suis arrivé trop tard, Emerik. Heiligenstadt a été ravagée. Je n'ai pas pu emmener ta famille. Je ne l'ai même pas retrouvée ! »._

 _Des jours durant, Albator s'était morfondu dans ses appartements, anéanti, vidant son corps de toutes ses larmes._

 _« Il ne me reste que les souvenirs. Le temps de ce fragile bonheur. Et là je crois que je ne veux pas m'en rappeler, plus jamais ! »._

 _Epuisé, ayant trop peu dormi en tant de jours, mais vidé bien trop de bouteilles en ce laps de temps, Albator laissa encore son esprit dériver._

 _« J'ai sous-estimé les Illumidas. Ou plutôt j'espérais avoir un foyer, le chérir, pour m'y ressourcer, et oublier ces envahisseurs. Ils m'auront tout pris : l'univers où j'ai grandi, et ma famille ! »._

Albator soupira, reposant son verre sur le guéridon près de lui, fixant les prunelles d'or de la Jurassienne.

* * *

\- Coma éthylique. Doc m'a récupéré. Et je ne pouvais plus qu'aller de l'avant. Je ne pensais pas retomber un jour sur un fils, portant l'uniforme Illumidas en sus ! J'avais une mission, un combat, et je ne pouvais me permettre de mourir !

Clio posa une main apaisante sur l'épaule de son ami.

\- Alvernon partage tes sentiments, en tout. Il reviendra !

\- J'aimerais avoir ta confiance…

La Jurassienne eut comme un gloussement, avant de porter la bouteille de vin à son visage et de la vider goulument.

 _Pivotant du cou, Alvernon ne put que voir alors sa mère s'embraser sous les flammes, hurler, et disparaître._

 _\- Maman !_

« C'est le passé, je n'y changerai rien. Je forge mon avenir depuis quelques années. Je dois penser au futur, celui de peuples qui rêvent de liberté, et une vie possible avec cette famille fondée sans le savoir et à laquelle je crois tenir bien plus que je ne suis même capable de le reconnaître ! ».

* * *

Soulevant des paupières lourdes, Alvernon bougea légèrement la tête, apercevant Shyphol qui sommeillait dans un fauteuil de la chambre d'Infirmerie.

\- Shy ?

Le Garde à la chevelure de neige réagit aussitôt, se levant mais plus lentement car ankylosé par des heures de veille.

\- Alfie, tu es revenu !

\- Je le devais. C'est ma mission, je ne peux faillir, pas maintenant, car tout reste à faire ! Il y a eu du grabuge durant… mon absence ?

\- Non, rien de particulier, jeune capitaine. Tu es là, c'est le principal !

Shyphol se pencha sur son ami, pour murmurer à son oreille.

\- Je vais pouvoir rassurer ton père. Dès lors récupère vite, les univers ont besoin de toi !

\- Je ne faiblirai plus. Seule la mort m'arrêtera désormais.

\- Je serai toujours là.

\- Merci.

Sourire aux lèvres, apaisé, Alvernon se rendormit.


	6. Chapter 6

**6.**

Sur ligne sécurisée, Albator et Warius Zéro s'étaient entretenus avec le jeune capitaine du _Deathclaws_.

\- Tu nous as fait une belle peur ! firent les deux vétérans.

\- Je ne me suis pas senti partir… Je n'ai pas pu résister… Désolé de vous avoir inquiétés.

\- Tu es revenu, c'est le plus important, assura Albator. Tu vas pouvoir poursuivre ?

\- Bien sûr ? Que ferais-je d'autre ?

Warius se racla la gorge.

\- Tu peux encaisser des infos, Alvernon ?

Le jeune homme fronça les sourcils.

\- Envoie, jeta-t-il à l'adresse du commandant du _Karyu_ de la République Indépendante.

\- Toshiro a intercepté des messages entre l'Infirmerie de ton _Deathwclaws_ et le QG de la Générale Sheitane, ainsi que l'enregistrement de conversation avant que cette partie des Archives Terrano-Illumidas ne soit rendue totalement inaccessible !

Warius soupira.

\- Ton Doc soupçonne le changement de corps, même s'il ne peut le comprendre. Et Sheitane adhère. Ces deux-là vont fouiner. Et la puce viendra aux oreilles de Feydar Zone, poursuivit Warius. Tu es au bord du précipice, Patron !

\- J'attendais ces instants depuis le jour où je me suis présenté à l'Impérator… J'ai joué autant que j'ai pu, mais je ne ferai plus illusion bien longtemps.

Alvernon esquissa un sourire.

\- Mais je n'ai pas fini de jouer ! J'ai des rendez-vous qui ne peuvent attendre, ainsi qu'un allié à accueillir à bord.

\- Zerkholfyr ?

Alvernon inclina positivement la tête.

\- Tu ne pouvais faire meilleur choix, approuva Albator.

\- Merci, papa. Des nouvelles d'Yseldas et d'Elyssa ?

\- Je me retire de la conversation, trop privée, à bientôt, les balafrés.

\- A un de ces jours, Warius !

Warius les ayant laissés en tête-à-tête, Albator reprit la parole.

\- Ysaveldas a repris les entraînements de Pirate. Elyssa atteint lentement un poids correct. Sa mère pourra bientôt la prendre dans ses bras.

\- Prends-soin d'eux, je te prie, papa.

\- Je te le promets !

Albator mit fin à la communication.

« J'ai un jour demandé à un ami de me faire cette promesse. Il n'a pas pu la tenir. Il n'y pouvait rien, il est arrivé trop tard, les autres étaient trop forts. J'espère que tu seras plus chanceux, mon fils ! ».

* * *

Rappelé au QG de la Coalition Terrano-Illumidas, le _Deathclaws_ s'était arrimé au quai d'un Dock Orbital terrestre.

\- Ca va aller, murmura Shyphol en lissant les rares plis de l'uniforme de son jeune capitaine.

\- Je redoute le pire, plus que jamais. Et je sais à présent que ma couverture est plus qu'écornée, qu'elle va craquer. On tient bon, Shy ?

\- Nous finirons la partie, Alfie !

\- Merci.

Prenant une bonne inspiration, et son courage à deux mains, Alvernon quitta son appartement pour rejoindre le bureau de sa Générale.

Elle aussi en uniforme, toujours tirée à quatre épingles, parfaitement maquillée et manucurée, Sheitane accueillit son jeune capitaine.

\- Soulagée de constater que tu vas mieux, capitaine Khérendorff. Tu vas pouvoir repartir plus que jamais à la poursuite de ton Pirate de père et de son ami Zéro de la République Indépendante !

\- A tes ordres, Générale. Je suis parfaitement remis.

\- Je sais. Ton Doc Gosell t'a fait passer un examen à ton réveil. Et tes capacités physiques sont au top. Il le faudra, vu tes adversaires !

\- Ils ne me font pas peur !

\- Si cela avait été le cas, tu ne serais jamais aller à leur poursuite ! Je suis tellement fière de toi. Tu ne pouvais le savoir mais j'avais plaidé ta cause auprès de l'Impérator pour t'avoir sous mes ordres !

\- Juste sous tes ordres ? ironisa Alvernon.s

Sheitane gloussa, s'approchant, ouvrant l'uniforme du jeune homme pour flatter sa peau de bébé, la respirant, y déposant des baisers.

\- Tu ne m'avais pas habitué à cela, mon beau !

\- Je suis revenu d'entre les morts, avec cet épiderme. Je suis vraiment tout neuf !

\- J'aime, pouffa Sheitane.

\- Je ne peux m'attarder. Je dois repartir en chasse, comme tu viens de me le rappeler. Puis-je y aller, Générale ?

\- Je ne te quitte plus, jeune capitaine. J'embarque avec toi ! Ordre de notre Impérator.

\- Bien, accepta Alvernon. Je fais préparer ton appartement. Nous repartirons dans quarante-huit heures.

\- J'emménage dès ce soir. Sois prêt !

\- Bien, répéta, le jeune homme qui battit en retraite.

Montant dans l'ascenseur, il gémit.

« Je ne vais jamais m'en sortir… ».


	7. Chapter 7

**7.**

Après avoir délicatement essuyé les verres teintés de ses lunettes, Feydar Zon les remit sur son nez.

\- Et où va te mener ce petit jeu, Générale ? Les propos et déductions de ce Doc Gosell sont délirants !

\- Tout comme toi, j'ai parcouru bien des mondes, Impérator. J'ai pu voir et ouï dire avant vérifications que des choses hallucinantes pouvaient être véridiques. Alors si Toshiro Oyama a pu transférer son âme dans une machine, je ne vois pas ce qui empêcherait de faire de même avec une âme dans un autre corps – c'est même très courant au sein de certaines populations !

\- Et auprès de Mécanoïdes également, convint Feydar. Mais pourquoi ceux de l' _Arcadia_ auraient-ils sauvé la vie d leur pire ennemi ?

\- L'autre hypothèse de Gosell…

\- Ce gosse aurait réussi à nous berner à ce point ? gronda le Terrien. Je ne lui ai jamais fait réellement confiance. Je me suis amusé à l'utiliser contre son père. Et on ne peut nier qu'il a fait de l'excellent travail ! En revanche, il est bien plus intelligent, ou malin, que je ne l'avais évalué, pour avoir mené ce double avec tant de rouerie !

Se drapant dans sa toge, l'Impérator de la Coalition Terrano-Illumidas se leva de son fauteuil.

\- Il y a déjà des taupes à bord du _Deathclaws_. Je ne crois que ta présence changera quelque chose aux projets du jeune Khérendorff ! reprit-il après un moment. Il se fera juste un peu plus discret qu'à l'ordinaire !

Feydar fronça les sourcils.

\- Tu n'as tout de même pas l'intention de te le faire ?

L'Illumidas tressaillit, mais de colère plutôt.

\- Les miens ne se mêlent pas aux populations inférieures ! siffla-t-elle. J'aime reluquer, toucher, un bel animal, mais cela s'arrête-là ! Et si en plus Alvernon Khérendorff est un traître à la Coalition, il me répugne encore plus ! En moi, Impérator, tu peux avoir une foi aveugle.

\- Comme toujours. Bon voyage, Sheitane. Et si l'occasion de descendre une bonne fois pour toutes le capitaine de l' _Arcadia_ , ne te gêne pas !

\- Comme si j'allais seulement pouvoir même l'apercevoir !

\- Voilà un bon moment que nous jouons à trois cette partie, nous servant mutuellement des autres au gré des circonstances et des nécessités. A toi d'utiliser plus que jamais le jeune Khérendorff !

\- A tes ordres, Impérator.

* * *

Déjà à bord du _Deathclaws_ , Shyphol eut un profond soupir.

\- Déjà que ce n'était pas facile. Mais avec la Générale directement sur le dos, ça va simplement devenir invivable, intenable !

\- Il le faudra pourtant bien, se résigna Alvernon. La refuser ou partir sans elle serait pire que tout. Ce serait un aveu ! Et je soupçonne que nous soyons déjà plus que grillés… S'il n'y avait l'opération que je prépare avec Zerkholfyr, je crois que j'aurais mis les bouts avec juste le _Deathclaws_ et toi dès la fin des révisions de ce dernier !

\- ça peut encore se faire, glissa le Chef des Gardes.

\- Non. Cette idée était débile de ma part ! Avec leurs soupçons, de Gosell à certainement Zon désormais, le cuirassé doit être plus truffé de mouchards et de traceurs que jamais ! Même sous invisibilité, je doute qu'on leur échappe bien longtemps. Et la mission avant tout. Bien qu'elle ne doive plus être bien longue désormais. Toujours pas envie de reprendre ta liberté, Shy ?

Le quinquagénaire eut un petit rire.

\- Mais tu viens de le souligner toi-même, Alfie : nous ne sommes plus vraiment à couvert ! Et si nos identités ne sont pas formelles, autrement nous serions en cellule, ou plus prosaïquement encore passés par les armes ! Tu as raison, il nous reste encore un bout de partie à jouer et il n'est pas dans mes intentions de déserter le pont, au propre comme au figuré !

\- Merci, mon ami. A présent laisse-moi, j'ai encore du pain sur la planche pour établir le plan de vol voulu par le QG.

* * *

Au calme dans son appartement, Alvernon établissait sur ses ordinateurs le programme d'objectifs et d'escales transmis la Flotte Terrano-Illumidas.

« On va bientôt être à nouveau ensemble dans ta mer d'étoiles, papa. Tu fais partie de mes cibles, et s'il faudra que je continue à donner le change, j'ai mes propres buts ! Warius, qui sait si nous aurons aussi cette chance, de nous croiser ! ».

Se resservant de vin, il reprit ses trajectoires et autres estimations de temps.

\- Capitaine, le soldat Zerkholfyr est arrivé pour prendre son poste à bord.

\- Accueille-le, maître d'équipage, conduis-le à ses quartiers. Qu'il s'installe. Je lui parlerai après notre départ.

\- A vos ordres.

Un léger sourire étirant ses lèvres, le jeune homme poursuivit sa tâche.


	8. Chapter 8

**8.**

Même Zerkohflyr sursauta.

\- Faire sauter l'Arsenal Central Illumidas ! Mais même toi, Patron, tu n'y penses pas ! ?

\- Je l'ai planifié depuis des mois, Zerk. Avec ou sans toi. Et je le ferai ! Ce sera on dernier coup d'éclat… Désolé de t'embarquer sur ce bateau sombrant…

\- A tes ordres, jeune homme !

Alvernon fronça les sourcils.

\- Pourquoi cette servitude ? Je suis l'ennemi… Et je n'ignore que plus d'un de la Résistance voudrait me faire la peau sur ce dernier point !

Zerkohflyr sourit.

\- Tu es le fils de mon ami !

\- Un pirate…

\- Un grand Pirate borgne et balafré. A l'époque, je ne savais pas. Mais j'ai participé, créé la colonne de Toshiro sans savoir qu'un jour elle l'abriterait…

\- Même mon père a été persuadé que j'étais le pire traître possible. Pourquoi toi, me ferais-tu confiance, sur juste quelques propos échangés ?

\- Je juge les êtres à leurs actes. Et le Patron est une légende. Et puis surtout, je n'ai jamais cru que la pomme pouvait tomber si loin de l'arbre !

\- Mon père…

\- Il y avait trop d'affectif dans cette relation. Il ne pouvait que prendre la mouche et croire à ton si complexe double jeu !

\- Ne me dites pas que tu es psy, Zerk ? !

\- Si, c'est bien mon emploi, quand je ne dirige pas la Résistance de mon groupe. Tu l'ignorais ?

\- Je me suis concentré sur ton CV de Résistant. Je ne pensais pas qu'un boulot régulier… Grave erreur de ma part. Je ne la referai plus !

\- Mais je peux rester ? s'inquiéta Zerkohflyr.

\- Avec plaisir. Et si tu peux construire la colonne d'ordinateur de l' _Arcadia_ , tu pourras me construire une bombe surdimensionnée pour réduire en miettes l'Arsenal Central Illumidas ! Plus d'armes, plus de pièces pour les réparations, plus de chantiers pour de nouveaux vaisseaux ! Ça les paralysera pour des mois, dans nos galaxies. Et ça permettra à mon père et à Warius de leur porter des coups déterminants, avec l'aide de toutes les poches de Résistances !

\- Tu pourras compter sur nous tous, Patron, capitaine Khérendorff !

\- Merci. Et plus aucune discussion concernant mes ordres. Au travail, Zerk !

\- A tes ordres.

* * *

Dans le calme de son appartement, Alvernon tâchait de se détendre un maximum avant des jours, ou des semaines, ce qui serait le temps le plus éprouvant de sa jeune vie.

\- Tu m'as manqué, papa. Et en cette période, tu me manques encore plus ! Tu es tellement plus expérimenté ! Aux ordres des Illumidas, je me suis endurci pour réaliser mes opérations, avec des pertes inévitables et dommages collatéraux. Cela m'a répugné mais je ne pouvais pas protéger tout le monde… Je ne sais pas ce que je donnerais pour de superpouvoirs ou des alliés surnaturels ! Mais je suis juste moi, seul, avec ce cuirassé de folie.

Tendant la main, le jeune homme à la crinière de miel, balafré, aux yeux d'un bleu marine fascinants, il saisit sa tasse en verre, portant le thé fruité à ses lèvres.

\- Et qu'est-ce que je vais bien pouvoir faire de Sheitane ? Les Illumidas, surtout les femelles, ne se compromettent pas avec les autres espèces, question de fierté ! Mais elle me reluque, je le sais depuis toujours ! Et elle se garde bien de ne pas aller plus loin que des attouchements, des baisers chastes. Je n'ignore pourtant pas qu'elle ferait tout pour apporter la tête du Patron à son Impérator !

Alvernon laissa vagabonder son esprit.

\- Yseldas, tu es un souvenir précieux auquel je ne m'attendais pas ! Et il y a Elyssa !

Le regard marin du jeune homme se perdit complètement dans la mer d'étoiles.

\- Mes deux étoiles à moi ! Et dire que je ne pensais jamais en avoir, et certainement pas sur des épaulettes Illumidas ! Je vous aime, à un point que je n'aurais jamais pu soupçonner ! Mais je ne vous reverrai jamais… Je dois finir ma mission. Mais, j'ai déjà rédigé mes volontés, je ne suis pas un pirate, mais j'ai un trésor de guerre, toutes ces soldes Illumidas jamais dépensées puisque je n'avais aucun frais ! Et ce pactole est à toi et à Ely. Tu pourras t'installer et remonter une Coopérative Agricole. Ce sera mon cadeau pour votre avenir à toutes les deux !

Enregistrant le fichier sur lequel il travaillait, Alvernon sourit largement.

\- Je suis prêt. Pour tout !

Ouvrant l'écrin sorti de son coffre-fort, il en tira un pendentif au symbole du jolly rogers.

\- Je ne peux le porter ouvertement, mais je l'aurai au plus près.

Le glissant à une chaîne, le jeune homme dissimula son pendentif sous sa chemise d'uniforme.


	9. Chapter 9

**9.**

Arrivant sur sa passerelle, Alvernon découvrit avec un infini déplaisir que Sheitane occupait son fauteuil de commandement !

\- Générale ? se contenta-t-il néanmoins de dire, presque négligemment.

\- Vos consoles de commandement me donnent accès à des infos de navigation et d'ordres, qui ne se retrouvent pas nécessairement dans vos rapports de vol. C'était une lecture fort intéressante, je peux vous l'assurer.

\- Je n'ai rien à dissimuler, poursuivit le jeune homme, sur le même ton badin, s'approchant, posant cependant une main possessive sur son fauteuil de capitaine ! Je vous souhaite à nouveau la bienvenue à bord du _Deathclaws_.

\- Merci, capitaine Khérendorff. J'ai pris mes aises. Je me sens bien à ce bord. Et j'ai apporté les derniers ordres de notre Impérator avec moi !

Alvernon sourit, prenant le café bien serré que Beebop lui apportait sur un plateau.

\- Laisse-moi deviner : traquer mon Pirate de père et en finir une bonne fois pour toutes avec lui ?

\- Bonne déduction ! Une suggestion de stratégie, Alvernon ?

Alvernon fit mine de réfléchir, passant un doigt distrait sur la balafre de son visage.

\- On m'a déjà tiré dans le dos pour que je me retrouve sur l' _Arcadia_ , insoupçonnable de fomenter quoi que ce soit vu mon état… Récidiver provoquerait la suspicion. Et je ne veux pas passer à nouveau si près de la mort… C'est le Pirate qu'il faut attirer dans un piège, et si possible son pote suicidaire de Warius Zéro puisqu'il continue de s'opposer à la suprématie de notre Impérator !

La Générale Illumidas rendit le sourire à son interlocuteur Humain.

\- Un doublé, j'aime la perspective ! Mais je doute que cela soit réalisable… Et si tu ne peux plus te faire admettre sur l' _Arcadia_ , à l'article de la mort, et qu'il te faille des semaines pour récupérer – ça ne marchera jamais.

\- Je sais. J'ai retourné la situation sous tous les angles.

\- Moi aussi ! jeta soudain un peu sèchement Sheitane. Tu ne pouvais pas t'en sortir dans une nouvelle configuration de blessé. A toi donc de me proposer tes nouvelles idées !

Sheitane se leva lentement.

\- Je te laisse ton fauteuil. Reprends place, je t'écouterai sur un strapontin en invitée que je suis.

\- Merci. J'apprécie.

Alvernon s'assit, buvant un peu de son café. Il sourit largement cette fois.

\- Bien sûr que j'ai un plan !

\- Je t'écoute.

\- Zherkoflyr est un chef Résistant, comme tu ne dois pas l'ignorer tout comme moi. Il a prévu d'exploser la Cache d'Armes des groupes de Résistances du coin ! Et Zherkoflyr connaît celui qui me tient lieu de géniteur depuis avant ma naissance, ils sont potes, et je vais me servir de cette amitié ! Si je menace Zherkoflyr, cela attirera mon père, sauf s'il renie tous ses amis et qu'il les abandonne !

\- Pas mal… Mais je doute que cela suffise ? remarqua la Générale Illumidas.

Alvernon vida son café.

\- Mes archives de commandement, sur la passerelle ne renseignent pas tout. J'ai patiemment compilé les infos de dizaines, voire centaines, de poches de Résistances. Je t'ouvrirai les mémoires de mes ordinateurs. Et en organisant depuis la Cache d'Armes, une frappe multiple et synchronisée, on se débarrassera de bien des foyers ennemis ! En fouillant dans la mémoire de Zherkoflyr, on extraira des renseignements, et plus encore en capturant mon Pirate de père et en lui vidant ses connaissances !

\- Hardi, j'aime bien, convint Sheitane. Ça peut se réaliser ?

\- Je ne suis reparti en mission que pour en finir avec tous mes démons, retrouver la tranquillité du cœur et de l'esprit, et pouvoir soumettre le plus de mondes possibles pour l'honneur de l'Impérator !

\- Beaucoup d'ambitions. Et je pense que la folie même de tes intentions peuvent réussir justement ! Je suis gré d'être là pour ce final ! Je vais déjeuner, je suis affamée !

\- A ta guise, Générale, fit Alvernon. Je te tiens au courant de tout.

\- Mais, je n'en attendais pas autrement.

* * *

La Générale Illumidas ayant quitté les lieux, Alvernon fit signe à Shyphol et à Zherkofyr de le rejoindre.

\- Le plan le plus hardi… Je pourrais vous emmener à l'échec. Je ne vous garantis donc pas qu'on y arrive. Vous me suivez ?

\- A vos ordres, capitaine ! firent encore le Chef des Gardes du _Deathclaws_ et le Résistant historique.

\- Bien, on y va, à l'aveugle.

Zherkoflyr se pencha un instant sur son nouveau capitaine.

\- Votre père, et Warius, ils ne sont au courant de rien ?

\- Je ne peux plus prendre aucun risque ! Il ne peut qu'y avoir des taupes encore plus nombreuses à bord !

Zherkoflyr passa la langue sur ses lèvres.

\- La Cache de la Résistance est juste à côté de l'Arsenal Illumidas. Ce n'est pas trop gros ?

\- Plus c'est flagrant, plus ça peut marcher ! Je l'espère. On y go, Zherkoflyr !

\- A vos ordres, Patron !


	10. Chapter 10

**10.**

En cellule, Zherkoflyr ne bougea pas de sa banquette quand un capitaine et une générale y entrèrent.

\- Je ne témoignerai jamais le moindre respect à un ennemi !

\- Comme si nous pourrions en avoir pour quelqu'un qui s'est fait embaucher dans le seul but de nous saboter ! jeta Alvernon. Sauf que nous savions parfaitement pour tes activités de Résistant !

\- Alors pourquoi m'avoir laissé embarquer ?

\- Le vieil adage : avoir ses amis à l'œil et encore plus ses ennemis ! siffla Sheitane. Au moins, en t'ayant sous la main, on pouvait te neutraliser avant même que tu ne puisses nous porter préjudice ! Quant au capitaine Khérendorff, il a bien plus d'expérience que ne peuvent le donner à conclure le nombre d'années de son âge !

Zherkoflyr redressa la tête, fixant ses interlocuteurs.

\- Et que pensez-vous que je pouvais avoir comme plans en me faisant recenser sur le registre d'équipage ?

Le jeune capitaine du _Deathclaws_ ricana, poings sur les hanches.

\- Mais une évidence : saboter l'Arsenal Illumidas ! Je pense que vous avez prévu de détourner les programmations de mon cuirassé pour le diriger sur l'Arsenal ! Dommage pour toi, insoumis aux Illumidas et à notre Impérator, j'ai mon l'intention d'exploser la Cache d'Armes des Résistants. Cette Cache a été positionnée à l'intersection de coordonnées de plusieurs galaxies, ingénieux, mais en la faisant disparaître, je priverai des dizaines voire des centaines de Poches de Résistances de leur armement. Merci à toi, Zherkoflyr pour m'avoir donné cette idée par ta simple venue !

\- Tu es immondes, Alvernon Khérendorff ! Et dire que tu es le fils du plus grand Résistant qui soit ! Il a tout mon respect, et toi tout mon mépris – tu es un Terrien et tu as tout trahi !

Alvernon haussa les épaules.

\- Je me fous de ton opinion. Tu es prisonnier et tu ne pourras plus rien faire, sauf assister à un triomphe qui devrait faire de moi un colonel Illumidas, au minimum !

\- On ne te laissera pas faire ! gronda Zherkoflyr. J'ai alerté mes deux meilleurs et puissants alliés : le capitaine de l' _Arcadia_ et le commandant du _Karyu_!

\- Impossible. Tes communications ont été surveillées et filtrées. Sois aux premières loges pour assister à la fin de la Résistance ! jeta Alvernon en tournant les talons.

Sheitane le suivant, elle ne put voir que si le jeune homme à la crinière de miel souriait, mais parce que le dialogue scénarisé avec son « prisonnier » avait été mené de façon parfaite et crédible si possible !

* * *

A quelques jours du coup – qu'il espérait d'éclat – et qu'il préparait quelque part depuis des mois, voire même depuis sa prise de commandement du cuirassé Illumidas, Alvernon peaufinait ses plans d'action sur un ordinateur sécurisé fourni par Toshiro et qui ne figurait sur aucun équipement du bord et donc insoupçonnable d'exister par Sheitane !

« Il n'y aura que quelques secondes pour détourner les canons du _Deathclaws_ de la Cache d'Armes vers l'Arsenal ! Et bien que mes détecteurs ne captent encore rien, ce qui est normal vu la distance, et que rien ne les répertorient dans les archives Illumidas, il ne peut qu'y avoir des stations de défense de l'Arsenal. Ça va être plus que chaud ! Avec mon seul cuirassé, aussi puissant soit-il, je vais avoir du mal à faire le poids… J'aurai à faire au plus vite, ce sera ma seule chance ! ».

Ayant refermé son ordinateur, l'ayant enfermé dans un coffre au métal indétectable aux scanners, Alvernon avait pris une douche rafraîchissante avant de se caler dans un fauteuil confortable, Beebop lui ayant apporté une tisane apaisante.

\- Ce ne sera pas suffisant pour mon niveau d'angoisses. Mais j'ai à garder les idées claires et à prendre un maximum de repos. Tu surveilles toujours les communications de la générale Illumidas ?

\- Je ne peux l'empêcher de contacter sa Flotte ou l'Impérator, mais je n'ignore rien de ce qu'elle peut transmettre. Je peux tout te dire de ce qu'elle mijoter derrière ton dos, Alfie.

Le jeune balafré soupira.

\- Elle a plus que des soupçons, si pas des certitudes. Mon propre médecin-chef m'a trahi – lui aussi Terrien, comme le soulignerait Zherk ! Je ne suis donc pas le pire traître à mes origines !

Alvernon laissa son esprit vagabonder, repartant une fois de plus, vers de récents souvenirs.

\- Pourquoi est-ce que cela me semble si important ?

Beebop se dandina.

\- Famille. Foyer. Important.

\- Merci, petit robot.

* * *

Et même s'il n'était pas tranquille, le jeune homme alla se coucher, rêvant à son père et au bonheur qui aurait pu être le leur si sa mère, son frère et sa sœur, avaient pu survivre.

Dans son sommeil, une larme roula sur sa joue balafrée.


	11. Chapter 11

**11.**

De son côté, la générale Sheitane avait fait rapport à son Impérator.

Feydar Zone martela de ses poings sa table de travail.

\- Alors, est-ce que le fils de mon premier pire ennemi est bien le deuxième ennemi que j'aurais eu à redouter depuis l'instant même où je l'ai enrôlé ? !

\- Je ne peux l'affirmer avec certitudes. Et je ne saurais sacrifier un de nos meilleurs capitaine ! Mais Alvernon Khérendorff n'est pas clean du tout ! Son propre plan le dépasse. Avoir fait embarquer Zherkoflyr est sa première et dernière erreur ! Je suis au plus près de ses miches, il est dans l'incapacité de me dissimuler encore grand-chose ! Quelles que soient ses intentions, je les contrecarrerat en direct !

\- Tu as toujours carte blanche, générale.

\- A tes ordres, Impérator.

La générale Illumidas mit fin à la communication.

\- Alvernon Khérendorff, tu t'es trop longtemps moqué de moi ! Je me suis ridiculisée. Mais mon prestige reviendra. Je te surveille. Et dès que je saurai que tu es le Patron, je te flingue illico !

Sheitane ôta sa robe de chambre, traversant le salon pour se diriger vers sa salle de bain.

« Et si tes caméras m'observent, Alvernon, rince-toi l'œil ! ».

* * *

Depuis son bureau, Alvernon n'avait pas perdu une miette de l'entretien.

\- L'uniforme t'a toujours mise en valeur, Sheitane. Mais tu ne dois attirer que les tiens car je connais votre répulsion à vous mêler à d'autres espèces, surtout celles conquises ! Je vais t'avoir, mais à ma façon !

Le jeune homme leva les yeux sur Shyphol que venait de s'annoncer.

\- Oui ?

\- Demain…

\- Je sais. J'aurai tout à jouer sur un seul coup de bluff final ! Tu es prêt ?

\- Oh que oui !

Le jeune homme balafré sourit.

\- Merci, mon ami !

* * *

Ayant fait un saut éclair sur l' _Arcadia_ , Warius Zéro, commandant de la République Indépendante et dirigeant le _Karyu_ , avait partagé un verre avec son vieil ami.

\- Tout est calme…

\- Je ne l'ignore pas, grogna le grand Pirate borgne et balafré, de noir et rouge vêtu. Beaucoup trop calme. Les Impérator et les Illumidas préparent un gros coup ! Et je ne parviens pas à imaginer lequel ! Ça me rend presque fou de ne pas pouvoir anticiper pour les contrer et protéger les civils !

Warius serra le verre entre ses doigts.

\- Et moi donc ! Je suis le pire officier militaire marié à son règlement avant même mon épouse ! Je redoute l'irréparable, depuis tant d'années ! Moi aussi, j'ai réfléchi et je n'ai pas trouvé.

Warius se racla la gorge.

\- Mais ces dernières semaines, je redoute que cela n'aie un rapport avec ton fils… Alfie…

D'un geste rageur, Albator fracassa son verre contre une des colonnes porteuses de son appartement du château arrière du cuirassé vert aux ailerons touchés de rouge.

\- Cela a forcément un lien avec Alvernon ! Mon garçon s'est plus que jamais mis en première ligne, sans couverture quasi désormais. Il n'a plus rien à perdre, et il va tout tenter ! Et je n'ai pas davantage idée de ce qu'il peut avoir en tête !

Clio se glissa souplement entre les deux hommes.

\- Zherkoflyr mène la plus grande zone de résistance. Il n'a pas été embauché sur le _Deathclaws_ sans un but précis, déclara doucement mais fermement la Jurassienne. Et au vu de la navigation du cuirassé d'Alvernon, il vole vers deux objectifs possibles !

Après avoir resservi les deux amis en vin rouge corsé, elle se retira.

Albator et Warius échangèrent un regard, comprenant.

\- Comment n'avons-nous pas compris ! ? jetèrent-ils en chœur.

\- La Cache de la Résistance !

\- L'Arsenal Illumidas !

Albator se mordit les lèvres.

\- Alvernon se condamne lui-même… Il ne s'en sortira jamais ! Toshiro ?

\- J'ai tout entendu. Je nous ai déjà déviés vers ces coordonnées !

\- Idem pour moi, confirma Marina Oki depuis le _Karyu_.

Et les deux magnifiques cuirassés de guerre bondirent à travers la mer d'étoiles.


	12. Chapter 12

**12.**

Avec une impression de déjà-vu, Alvernon était revenu voir son prisonnier de marque. Mais à la place d'un vétéran pirate c'était le vétéran de la Résistance qui occupait désormais le lit-banquette.

\- Dans quelques heures, tout sera fini. Je ferai activer la télévision du mur afin que tu puisses y assister aux premières loges !

\- Tu veux que j'assiste à l'anéantissement de tout ce à quoi j'ai œuvré quinze ans durant en guise d'ultime torture ?

De la tête, le jeune homme balafré à la crinière de miel inclina positivement la tête.

\- Et accroche-toi bien à cet écran plat, ce sera la dernière fois que tu en verras un. Ton exécution est l'étape suivante de ce jour !

Alvernon eut un petit ricanement de supériorité.

\- On dirait que mes vingt-et-un ans damnent le pion à quelqu'un qui en affiche deux fois plus au compteur !

\- Réjouis-toi tant que c'est encore possible, jeune capitaine Khérendorff. Mes amis vengeront ma mort, et ton père sera le premier d'entre eux !

Alvernon eut un négligent haussement des épaules.

\- Je l'ai déjà capturé une fois, je peux recommencer ! Et moi aussi je gagne en expérience à chaque stratégie qui passe !

\- Si ton inexpérience te le fait croire, grommela Zherkoflyr. Tu découvriras un jour que tu as tout faux. Sauf que tu risques de mordre la poussière bien avant !

\- Qu'il s'agisse de bravade de ta part, ou de la mienne, cela n'a plus aucune importance. Je retourne en guerre, et je te promets de tout déchirer !

Du regard, Zherkoflyr suivit la fine et élancée silhouette en uniforme Illumidas qui se retirait.

« Tous mes vœux t'accompagnent, Patron. C'est toi qui risque effectivement de ne pas t'en sortir. Et je ne peux t'être d'aucune aide. Il fallait m'isoler, duper la générale Sheitane, mais elle n'est pas tombée de la dernière pluie. Je ne suis pas sûr du tout que tu parviennes à la bluffer jusqu'au bout ! Mais je prierai pour toi, tu es le digne fils de ton père ! J'espère qu'il le sait… ».

L'écran plat sortant du mur, Zherkoflyr se leva et se rapprocha par réflexe en combattant observant chaque lieu où il se trouvait et le moindre changement qui pouvait s'y faire.

« La chaîne est juste à longueur pour que je puisse l'atteindre. Cela a sûrement une raison, Patron. Mais laquelle ? Je ne comprends pas… Il va falloir que je trouve ! ».

Dans l'ascenseur qui le ramenait à sa passerelle, Alvernon passa la langue sur ses lèvres sèches sans parvenir à les hydrater d'un peu de salive.

« Je ne pouvais rien te dire. Pourvu que tu comprennes, Zherk ! Je te fais confiance, tout comme Sheitane tu n'es pas tombé de la dernière pluie », conclut-il en ignorant user des mêmes termes que le vétéran de la Résistance.

* * *

\- Cache d'Armes de la Résistance en approche, renseigna Shron l'ordinateur central du cuirassé Illumidas.

\- Non, c'est nous qui l'atteignons ! ironisa Alvernon. Cette Cache est sous bouclier d'invisibilité, tout comme l'Arsenal Illumidas, mais les espions de l'Impérator ont bien fait leur boulot en nous fournissant les coordonnées précises !

\- Content, capitaine ? jeta Sheitane en le rejoignant.

\- Comment ne le serais-je pas en frappant le plus grand coup d'éclat de ma jeune carrière ? remarqua Alvernon, en jouant sur la satisfaction mais pas trop.

\- Je savais y assister en m'imposant à ton bord. C'était mon unique but, mentit pour sa part la générale de la Coalition Terrano-Illumidas. Je peux m'installer sur mon strapontin ?

\- Prends plutôt le fauteuil à cette console désactivée, tu pourras t'y sangler par sécurité quand ça va secouer lorsque les unités de défense automatisées de la Cache s'activeront pour tenter de m'arrêter !

\- Bien. J'apprécie que tu aies cette délicatesse. Si tu étais Illumidas, tu aurais été à mon goût. Mais bien qu'Humain, tu as des manières et plus que du charme !

\- A ton poste, générale. Je ne peux plus me permettre de perdre plus de temps à cette joute verbale se finissant un peu en grivoiserie.

\- A tes ordres, capitaine Khérendorff.

Mais bien qu'Alvernon opine du chef, il percevait clairement un persiflage profond et compréhensible dans la dernière phrase de sa générale, même s'il avait toujours su qu'il ne pouvait en être autrement !

* * *

Sommeillant dans son fauteuil, sachant que son ordinateur donnerait l'alerte le moment venu, Alvernon profitait des dernières minutes de repos afin d'être au meilleur de sa forme, mais il avait eu un autre but à cette sieste !

Lumiane apparue dans sa rêverie, le jeune homme réagit uniquement en guerrier.

\- J'ai peu de temps, je serai direct : est-ce que mon père a seulement un soupçon de mes intentions ?

\- J'ai fait suivre ton message télépathique à la Jurassienne qui est sa compagne éternelle.

\- Il sera là. Ce sera un bonheur de me battre à ses côtés, à ma façon.

\- Je peux te dire qu'il en est heureux.

\- J'y vais, Lumiane. Je ne te contacterai plus.

La Déesse Dorée eut une dernière pensée envers le jeune homme.

\- Tu peux réussir. Mais tu ne t'en sortiras pas. Je suis prête à accueillir ton âme.

Retenant un grognement pour ne pas attirer l'attention de Sheitane à quelques mètres de lui, Alvernon serra les poings.

« Je me suis préparé à ne pas en revenir. J'espère juste n'entraîner pas d'autres âmes courageuses dans ma chute ! ».


	13. Chapter 13

**13.**

Du poing, Albator martela sa grande barre en bois.

\- Warius, nous n'arriverons jamais à temps aux coordonnées de la Cache et de l'Arsenal !

\- Je ne peux booster plus les réacteurs, ils imploseraient !

\- Idem pour nous, confirma Toshiro.

\- Il faut pourtant arriver à temps pour Alfie, glissa Clio qui assise dans le fauteuil de bois sculpté et arborant des têtes de mort, serrait précieusement une grande bouteille de saké contre elle.

\- Nous devons nous résigner, firent en chœur les deux commandants de bord.

\- En ce cas, comptez sur moi, fit une voix aussi douce que déterminée, une voix aux tonalités qui évoquaient celle de la Jurassienne.

\- Lumiane ! sursauta le grand pirate borgne et balafré à l'apparition de la Déesse Dorée. Vous pouvez nous aider ?

\- Avec mon intention première : je vais doper vos cuirassés avec mon énergie suprême.

\- Ça existe ? hoqueta Warius depuis le _Karyu_.

\- Tout est possible dans les univers, même l'impossible. Et je vais confier à vos réacteurs la force de mon Feu du Ciel. Vous arriverez à vos coordonnées de vol à temps. Mais je ne suis pas sûre que vous ayiez envie d'assister à ce massacre…

\- La place d'un père est auprès de son fils.

Albator marqua un temps d'arrêt.

\- J'aurais une faveur, Luminane : peux-tu garder Yseldas et Elyssa en sécurité sur ta planète ?

\- Ce sera un grand honneur.

\- Merci, fit le capitaine de l' _Arcadia_ , profondément soulagé de sauver au moins deux âmes de son bord.

Il serra les poings, ayant à peine ressenti l'insensée accélération de son cuirassé nourri pourtant à l'énergie pure du Feu du Ciel et l'amenant au dernier de ses enfants encore en vie.

* * *

L'Humanoïde aux flux liquides, toute de rose vêtue, les mèches bleu ciel relevées en macarons, s'approcha de son commandant.

\- Warius, ce vol n'est pas avalisé par notre Flotte… Comment vas-tu la justifier sur tes jours de congé ? Et encore plus si nous y restons ?

Pour une des trop rares fois de sa vie, en position militaire, Warius eut une touche d'humour.

\- Si nous sommes morts, Marina, nous ne pourrons pas passer en Cour Martiale ! Et je dois tout à mon ami. J'en ai fait le serment, il y a si longtemps. Il ne manque qu'Eméraldas. Mais nous ne la reverrons jamais… Alors je me bats pour les convictions de mes jeunes années !

\- Je les respecte, depuis toujours. Je suis fière d'être à tes côtés, mon mari !

Se penchant, Marina échangea un baiser passionné avec son époux, ce qui amena des applaudissements de toute la passerelle, et cette fois Warius ne se renfrogna pas, embrassant encore plus la femme de sa vie.

* * *

Dans sa cellule, l'écran indiqué par son geôlier s'étant allumé au vu de l'imminence de la frappe, Zherkoflyr frémit.

\- On y est donc… Et je ne peux rien faire… Un écran, merci, Alvernon…

Le vétéran de la Résistance fronça les sourcils.

\- Tu as dit : « m'accrocher à cet écran », ce n'était pas innocent. Tu es bien trop roué que pour ne pas parler sans raison ni but !

Se levant de son lit-banquette, Zherkoflyr se leva, se dirigeant vers l'écran, sachant par avance qu'il avait assez de longueur de chaîne, et se cramponna à la télévision… qui lui resta entre les mains.

« Patron, tu es encore plus retors que tout ce que je pouvais imaginer. Chapeau, jeune capitaine ! ».

Ayant retrouvé toute sa concentration, Alvernon se tenait plus que jamais à la barre de son _Deathclaws_.

\- Message à l'équipage, jeta-t-il à travers son oreillette. Nous sommes en position. Cela va secouer, toutes nos mesures et contre-mesures de sécurité vont être mises à mal. Attachez-vous, faites un max pour demeurer en sécurité. Nous attaquons la Cache d'Armes des Résistants ! En ces heures, nous allons mettre fin à leur tentative de suprématie résistante contre la Coalition Terrano-Illumidas !

Depuis son fauteuil, Sheitane applaudit.

\- Je n'espérais pas être là pour un tel succès légendaire, capitaine Khérendorff. Je pensais plutôt devoir t'exécuter en tant que Patron ! Et mes doutes ne sont toujours pas éteints !

\- _Arcadia_ et _Karyu_ surgissant d'un saut spatio-temporel à l'énergie non relevable, avertit Shon.

\- On s'en fout, fit Sheitane. Explose la Cache, Alvernon!

Alvernon eut un ricanement.

\- Non, je ne suis pas venu pour cela!

Et pivotant, le _Deathclaws_ se positionna vers l'Arsenal Illumidas.


	14. Chapter 14

**14.**

S'ouvrant les portes de la passerelle du _Deathclaws_ livrèrent passage à un Zerkhoflyr armé des pieds à la tête, et ce n'était pas une image.

\- J'ai fait un détour par l'Armurerie. Tout le monde à ce bord est si occupé par le combat que je suis passé comme une fleur. Ce n'est pas très élogieux pour la sécurité de ton bord !

\- J'y remédierai, après. Alors, tu as compris ?

\- L'écran dissimulait une niche où j'ai trouvé ce premier ceinturon et les pistolets, ainsi que la clé de la cellule. Bien joué !

\- C'est quoi, cette connivence ? vitupéra Sheitane. Vous êtes des traîtres !

S'agitant, la générale Illumidas voulut quitter son fauteuil, se lever, mais le harnais la retint à son fauteuil.

\- Qu'est-ce que… ? ! éructa-t-elle.

\- Tu ne pensais tout de même pas que le Patron allait te laisser lui mettre des bâtons dans les roues jusqu'au bout ?

\- Le Patron, nous l'avions compris. Tu es complètement fou, Alvernon. Etre un chef de la Résistance comme ce Zerk, c'était déjà se compliquer la vie, mais agir depuis un de nos propres cuirassé, le modèle unique que ce _Deathclaws_ , c'était purement suicidaire !

\- ça ne pouvait marcher qu'un temps, concéda le jeune balafré à la crinière de miel. Mais ça a aussi duré assez longtemps que pour atteindre mes principaux objectifs !

Dégainant, Zerkhoflyr abattit les Illumidas qui tenaient les postes de la passerelle, isolant ainsi totalement leur générale.

\- Bien, je dirige le _Deathclaws_ en manuel ! décréta Alvernon. Il faut envoyer les tirs sur l'Arsenal ! Shon, mes programmes t'ont piraté, tu vas répondre à mes ordres exclusifs !

\- Je ferai comme tu voudras, répondit l'ordinateur central.

\- Zerk ! reprit Alvernon.

\- Oui ?

\- Verrouille les portes car l'équipage va vouloir prêter main forte à sa générale. Moi, je dirige nos tirs.

Et faisant feu de toutes ses pièces, le _Deathclaws_ bombarda de ses tirs l'Arsenal Illumidas.

Relevant leur bouclier d'invisibilité, les stations de défense de l'Arsenal dirigèrent à leur tour leurs tourelles vers l'agresseur.

\- Ça fait beaucoup de monde, marmonna Alvernon. Beaucoup trop de monde…

\- Tu n'imaginais tout de même pas que l'Arsenal serait sans protection ? ricana Sheitane.

Elle fronça les sourcils.

\- Non, tu n'as jamais sous-estimé quoi que ce soit, avant même de te présenter à nous pour te faire embrigader ! Et sur ce coup, tu n'as jamais eu l'espoir de t'en sortir, voilà pourquoi tu brûles toutes tes cartouches. Il n'y aura jamais aucune échappatoire pour toi !

* * *

Se volatilisant, les stations de défense de l'Arsenal s'éparpillèrent en débris dans l'espace.

\- Papa ! Warius ! Je ne vous espérais pas !

Mais se concentrant sur son objectif, Alvernon continua de diriger les tirs de son cuirassé sur l'Arsenal, pour briser son bouclier et ensuite véritablement atteindre son but !

\- Pavoise tant que tu le peux encore, Patron, reprit Sheitane. Le Hell Manor de l'Impérator est en route depuis le jour même où je suis montée à bord. Il n'attendait dans l'ombre que le moment de pouvoir dégommer tous ses ennemis. Et tu as amené l' _Arcadia_ et le _Karyu_ exactement là où il l'espérait ! Que ce soit pour te faire la peau ou t'éradiquer, l'Impérator savait que là où tu serais, ses pires ennemis se trouveraient également ! Oui, tout le monde peut jouer, tu n'es pas le seul à mener tes adversaires en bateau ! Zerk, elle me fatigue !

S'avançant, Zerkhoflyr sortit son pistolet, le fit pivoter pour le saisir le saisir par le canon, et de la crosse assommer la générale Illumidas d'un coup sec en pleine tempe.

\- Ça te laisse une faible marche, Alvernon. Elle ne te casse plus les oreilles, mais son équipage a pris le relai et il doit forer les portes de la passerelle si j'en crois ce vacarme. Ensuite les chalumeaux pour finir l'ouverture ! On a vraiment très peu de temps… et aucune chance de s'en sortir…

\- Toi et moi n'avons pas d'importance, Zerk. Nous ne sommes que des symboles. L'écho seul de nos actions compte. Tu as pu tous les contacter depuis que tu es sorti de cellule ?

\- Ce fut ma première action dès que je suis sorti de ta cellule. Ce n'est pas pour rien qu'il y avait un communicateur transgalactique dans la niche de ma prison.

\- En ce cas, ils seront tous là, se réjouit Alvernon.

Zerkhoflyr opina du chef.

\- Oui, de tous nos chantiers navals secrets, nos vaisseaux construits depuis toutes ces années, au prix de tant de peine, de tant de sacrifices, se sont enfin envolés ! Ils sont là !

\- Alors, ultime frappe ! rugit Alvernon alors que les vaisseaux de la Résistante de dizaine de zones galactiques apparaissaient.

Dévasté par les tirs conjugués du _Deathclaws_ , de l' _Arcadia_ et du _Karyu_ ainsi que tous les vaisseaux alliés, l'Arsenal Illumidas se dispersa en débris.

Mais se matérialisant dans le même temps le cauchemardesque vaisseau hanté qu'était le _Hell Manor_ , anéantit d'un seul flux d'énergie impensable les trois cuirassés sur sa route : le _Deathclaws_ , l' _Arcadia_ et le _Karyu_.


	15. Chapter 15

**15.**

Rouvrant les yeux dans un lit à baldaquin dont les voiles se balançaient doucement, en un réflexe, Alvernon ramena vivement le drap soyeux sur son corps nu.

\- Inutile, Alfie. Cela fait plusieurs semaines que mes Suivantes et moi avons pu te reluquer !

\- Lumiane ? Des semaines !

\- Oui, j'ai ouvert une faille temporelle pour escamoter vos trois cuirassés avant qu'ils ne soient touchés par le tir du _Hell Manor_ mais les explosions recensées furent en réalité celles de navires Illumidas ! Mais entre les tirs et mon intervention, ça a sévèrement surchargé vos esprits. Vous avez tous dormi, très longtemps.

\- Mon père, mes amis, ils sont tous saufs ? s'alarma le jeune homme.

\- Oui. Ils sont ici. Ils ont été moins éprouvés que toi qui étais en première ligne du tir. Ils attendent ton réveil avec impatience, depuis des jours.

\- Seithane ?

\- Ici aussi. Je n'ai pas à choisir. Je sauve toutes les âmes.

La Déesse D'Or eut presque un sourire sur sa face sans bouche.

\- Je la laisse à ta discrétion, Patron. Mais repose-toi, avant. Tu es si épuisé de ces années de combat et de double jeu !

\- C'était mon choix, je l'ai toujours assumé.

Epuisé, le jeune homme se rallongea dans son lit.

\- Je peux vraiment sommeiller ici ?

\- Oui. Et la mère de ta fille est là aussi.

\- Papa les a mises en sécurité !

\- Evidemment ! Et bien avant le combat final d'ailleurs.

\- Je ne saurai jamais assez le remercier.

A bout de forces, le jeune homme referma les yeux.

* * *

Après quelques brefs réveils, au cours desquels il avait toujours trouvé son père à son chevet, Alvernon avait récupéré d'un épuisement autant physique que mental.

\- J'ai cru ce cauchemar interminable, soupira-t-il en dévorant le repas servi sur la terrasse de sa chambre. Je ne crois pas que j'aurais encore tenu bien longtemps !

\- Zerk t'a filé le coup de pouce nécessaire, juste au bon moment, commenta Albator qui pour sa part se contentait d'un jus de fruits bleu. Tu as fédéré les poches de Résistances et lui a rassemblé les flottilles disponibles. Lumiane l'a transféré sur un vaisseau allié et depuis qu'elle nous a escamotés de la mer d'étoiles, il a poursuivi le combat contre les escouades Illumidas dépêchées aux coordonnées de l'Arsenal et de la Cache. Il a bien éreinté les forces de Feydar Zon.

Le jeune homme à la chevelure de miel reposa ses couverts.

\- Mais c'était quoi cette monstruosité sur laquelle l'Impérator volait ?

-C'est le _Hell Manor_ , une forteresse spatiale parfaitement autonome, un QG mobile. Mais il lui est arrivé bien tard. La flotte Illumidas a été décimée, Zon reste pratiquement seul et il a disparu avec son _Hell Manor_ , sans compter que tu l'as privée de sa meilleure stratège après toi ! Tu vas devoir d'ailleurs décider de son sort.

\- Oui, j'ai à régler ce point avant de reprendre ma vie en mains ! Pourrai-je aller voir Yseldas et Elyssa ?

\- Elles t'attendent avec impatience.

Un sourire étira les lèvres d'Alvernon.

\- Elles m'ont manqué ! J'ai connu si peu Yseldas, et je ne m'attendais pas à la venue d'Elyssa. Je ne m'attendais pas à m'attacher autant à elles deux !

\- Vous étiez en effet partis sur d'étranges bases, pas les plus solides qui soient, convint le grand brun borgne et balafré. Mais je te comprends : Yseldas est une jeune femme courageuse et qui a gagné toute mon estime. J'espère qu'avec des temps moins troubles, vous allez pouvoir faire vous découvrir. Vous découvrirez alors si vous pouvez avoir un avenir commun.

\- Merci, papa. Et puis, nous aussi, nous avons à reformer une famille !

\- C'est bien mon intention, Alfie.

Alvernon se leva.

\- Il faut aussi que je remercie Warius pour son soutien et son amitié. Le temple de Lumiane est un havre de paix, mais je ne m'y vois pas séjourner bien longtemps.

Ce fut au tour d'Albator de sourire.

\- Notre lignée est née guerrière. C'est un destin auquel nous ne pouvons nous dérober. J'ai craint le pire en te découvrant à la barre du _Deathclaws_ , mais je ne pouvais qu'admirer le soldat même en te croyant de l'autre côté ! Tu disposes d'un cuirassé de toute beauté ! L'ingénieur qui l'a conçu est de première force !

\- Elle, corrigea le jeune homme. C'était une Illumidas aussi talentueuse que pourvue d'un grand cœur. Elle m'a donné un cuirassé merveilleux, et des souvenirs très privés, elle m'a appris tant de choses ! Feydar Zon l'a faite exécuter pour cela.

\- Je suis désolé.

\- C'est ainsi, papa. Allons faire quelques pas, je suis ankylosé au possible !

Offrant son bras à son fils encore dolent, les deux balafrés quittèrent la chambre pour la douceur du temple de la Déesse Dorée.


	16. Chapter 16

**16.**

Ses grands yeux bleu marine posés sur son père, Elyssa bavouilla tandis qu'il lui grattait le bidon.

\- Elle n'a plus besoin de couveuse, renseigna Yseldas. Mais encore trop fragile que pour boire mon lait. Elle en a un synthétique spécialement étudié pour elle.

\- Elle ne sait pas ce qu'elle rate, glissa Alvernon avec un regard en biais vers la poitrine que moulait un peu trop la robe légère et aussi un peu trop transparente.

Il se pencha pour déposer un baiser chaste sur la joue de la jeune femme.

\- Quoi qu'il arrive, tu es majeure désormais, je ne risque aucune représailles !

\- C'est de ma faute, je n'ai rien dit.

\- Et tu étais déjà plus que bien formée. Je n'aurais jamais deviné, sinon je n'aurais pas porté la main sur toi.

Les prunelles d'or d'Yseldas fixèrent le père de sa fille.

\- Si tu ne l'avais fait, j'aurais péri avec ma coopérative. Et je n'aurais pas eu ce petit trésor en lange. Quant à moi, je ne pouvais rêver plus bel étalon pour mon initiation. Quoi qu'il nous arrive, je ne regretterai jamais rien.

\- Merci.

La jeune femme tourna légèrement la tête, suivant Warius qui s'approchait d'eux qui avaient simplement pique-niqué au bord d'une rivière, Elyssa dans un berceau nacelle.

\- Tu pars, Warius ?

\- Oui. Marina et moi devons regagner notre République Indépendante, découvrir dans quel état elle se trouve. Même si moi, et elle bien évidemment, n'y avons plus aucune famille, c'est notre sol natal.

\- C'est compréhensible, fit Alvernon. Mon père a d'ailleurs l'intention de me faire redécouvrir Heiligenstadt ! Zerk a déjà confirmé qu'il avait sauvegardé mon trésor de guerre. Qui sait, je pourrai peut-être y faire mon trou.

\- Je peux t'enlever ton ami, Yseldas ?

\- Fais, Warius. Je dois donner le biberon à Elyssa, promenez-vous tranquillement.

* * *

Familièrement, Warius avait passé le bras autour des épaules de son jeune ami.

\- Tu m'as épaté. Tant de détermination, jusqu'au bout de tous les sacrifices, et tu es si jeune ! Tu as beau être le fils de ton père, tu es exceptionnel !

\- Merci… souffla Alvernon en rougissant jusqu'aux oreilles. Je n'ai fait que ce qui me semblait le mieux. Enfant, j'étais si malade, mais je n'ai pas oublié une seule des histoires de mon père sur ses vols ! Ça a dû m'emporter et j'ai voulu découvrir sa chère mer d'étoiles. Et puis, il fallait que je tente quelque chose contre Feydar Zon qui lui avait tout pris !

\- A toi aussi.

\- Ma mère et mes aînés peuvent reposer en paix. Je le dois à Grenadier. J'espère pouvoir un jour me recueillir sur sa tombe ?

\- Je t'en transmettrai les coordonnées.

\- Merci, fit encore le jeune homme.

\- Et toi, Alfie, des projets, maintenant que c'est la Flotte Illumidas qui est en débandade et qui ne pourra jamais se rassembler, et que Feydar Zon est isolé sur son _Hell Manor_ et condamné à son tour à une errance interminable ?

\- J'aimerais construire quelque chose de solide et de durable.

\- Yseldas te plaît, sourit Warius.

\- Comment ne pas aimer sa fraîcheur, son courage, son engagement durant toute cette guerre ? Et elle est la mère de notre fille ! Je ne peux l'oublier.

\- Je suis sûr que ton sens de l'honneur te fera prendre les bonnes décisions. Adieu, ou à un des jours ou années dans la mer d'étoiles. Te revoilà civil, Alvernon Khérendorff !

\- Je vais devoir me recycler, et je n'ai aucune qualification.

\- Tu t'en sortiras.

\- Encore une fois, merci, Warius. Bon retour chez toi. Et ma gratitude éternelle pour ta présence de chaque instant jusqu'au combat final !

\- C'était normal, Alvernon, au nom de tous mes amis balafrés !

Après une dernière étreinte, les deux amis se séparèrent.

* * *

Ayant pris son envol, le _Karyu_ avait traversé les nuages dorés qui composaient le ciel du temple de Lumiane.

\- A bientôt, mon ami, murmura Albator. Je ne tarderai pas à te rejoindre. La mer d'étoiles est mon foyer, et je n'y aurai plus jamais d'autre place !

Discrètement, Alvernon chercha et pris la main d'Yseldas qui avait de l'autre le couffin de leur fille.

\- Toi et moi en avons parlé, j'ai une demande à faire à mon père !

\- J'espère qu'il acceptera…

Alvernon se dirigea vers son père.

\- Tu es capitaine de vaisseau. Marie-nous !

\- Avec plaisir, honneur, mais tu es sûr ?

\- Je le veux ! jeta Yseldas.


	17. Chapter 17

**17.**

\- Ce n'est pas que je passe pour une andouille auprès de mon équipage, mais faudrait vous synchroniser, les balafrés ! J'avais à peine quitté ce lieu que vous m'y rappelez en urgence !

\- Ben oui, je ne peux pas me marier sans mon témoin ! sourit Alvernon.

Le commandant du _Karyu_ tressaillit violemment.

\- Te marier ?

\- Avec la mère de ma fille. Je ne peux pas les abandonner toutes les deux. Et le temps passé ici a permis à Ysa et à moi de faire enfin connaissance.

\- Vous êtes tellement jeunes, ne put s'empêcher de marmonner Warius. Vous êtes certains de cet engagement si important ?

\- Nous devons le tenter. Et puis, en dépit de la folie de tous ces déchirements, nous avons à notre corps défendant fondé une famille ! Heiligenstadt nous attend. Papa va nous marier. Je ne pouvais rêver tel bonheur.

Malgré lui, le jeune homme eut comme un sanglot.

\- Je ne pensais même pas survivre à ces combats insensés… J'ai désormais toute la vie devant moi, et je ne veux pas gâcher cette chance !

\- Tu as bien raison, Alfie ! Peut-être que j'en ai trop vu, mais ça m'a rendu prudent. Votre bonheur fait plaisir à voir. Je suis honoré d'être ton témoin !

\- Merci, Warius ! A présent, excuse-moi, je dois aller donner son biberon à Elyssa. Ensuite, promis, je te laisse rentrer chez toi et profiter également de ta vie !

\- Marina et moi seront ravis d'assister à ton union. Tu as reçu les coordonnées du lieu où nous avons inhumé Grenadier ?

\- Oui. Je m'y recueillerai lors du voyage de retour. C'est à lui que je dois tout !

Des étoiles dans les yeux, Alvernon se retira.

\- Ton fils est heureux, Albator, fit Warius.

\- Mon fils est vivant. Il est tout ce qu'il me reste. Moi aussi, je ne l'espérais il y a seulement deux ans !

Et dans la prunelle marron, un bonheur infini se refléta.

* * *

\- Bravo, faites bébés ! ironisa Alvernon alors qu'Elyssa avait vomi son biberon sur lui !

\- Oui, ça rote, ça pète aussi, pouffa Yseldas. Vas te doucher, je vais lui donner un peu d'eau et encore du lait, afin qu'elle aie son repas malgré tout.

Otant sa chemise, le jeune homme regagna l'appartement pour se rincer et se changer.

Tournant la tête, son cœur s'emplit de bonheur à la vue d'Yseldas câlinant leur fille.

* * *

En longue tunique parme, pantalons clairs, lavallière soyeuse, Albator avait prié les jeunes gens d'échanger leur serment de fidélité.

Et au moment des alliances, Tori-San avait tenu dans son long bec jaune le couffin d'Elyssa où les anneaux d'or avaient pour l'instant remplacé les mobiles.

Ses parents se penchèrent pour récupérer leurs bijoux et se les glisser aux doigts.

\- Je vous déclare mari et femme, fit Albator avec une émotion profonde dans la voix. Tous mes vœux de bonheur. Tu peux embrasser ta femme, Alvernon.

Les Suivantes de Lumiane ayant préparé le festin, tous se retrouvèrent sous une grande tente aux voiles colorés, pour se régaler de mets variés et sains.

Pour la deuxième fois depuis que leurs routes s'étaient croisées, Alvernon et Yseldas se retrouvaient pour le plus intime des moments.

\- Madame Khérendorff.

\- Nos vies sont unies à jamais, Alvernon. Tu es mon mari, j'ai encore du mal à le réaliser !

\- Nous allons nous y habituer très vite ! sourit le jeune homme qui entreprit de se colleter avec les multiples minuscules boutons de la robe crème de mariée de son épouse, découvrant enfin ses épaules pour faire glisser la sublime tenue tissée main par les Suivantes de la Déesse Dorée.

En sous-vêtements plus qu'émoustillants, mais toujours perchée sur ses talons vertigineux, elle déshabilla à son tour son mari, appréciant le physique parfait, les muscles finement dessinés et la peau d'une douceur de pêche.

\- Tu es beau, Monsieur mon époux !

\- Et moi j'ai une femme magnifique !

Les bouches s'unissant, les mains baladeuses en tout bien tout honneur, les tous frais mariés apprécièrent leur première véritable nuit d'amour.

Epuisés, satisfaits, ils s'endormirent dans les bras l'un de l'autre, sourires aux lèvres, rêvant sans doute à l'avenir qui s'offrait à eux, avec leur fille que leurs ébats n'avaient pourtant pas réveillée !


	18. Chapter 18

**18.**

\- Heiligenstadt…

\- Tu es né ici, tu dois retrouver tes racines.

\- Non, je ne me souviens pratiquement rien. J'étais malade d'un bout à l'autre de l'année, écrasé de fièvre. Je n'ai que les sensations d'amour de ma mère et de mes aînés. Mais même d'eux je suis désolé qu'ils se soient perdus dans les méandres de mes délires. Je ne me souviens que du visage de ma mère quand elle m'a jeté par la fenêtre, pour me sauver. J'ai à tout reconstruire, pour nous.

Mais parvenu sur la parcelle réservée, Alvernon découvrit qu'une autre bâtisse était en cours d'élaboration !

\- Mais, que…

\- Ce sont nos maisons, Alfie. C'est notre domaine !

\- Papa, mais tu ne m'avais rien dit… ?

\- Et le sens de la surprise alors ? sourit Albator. Je fais rebâtir ma maison. Toi, tu as tout le terrain adjacent pour ta propre propriété !

\- Oh, papa !

Serrant son père dans ses bras, le jeune homme se sentit soulagé au possible.

\- Ysa ?

\- Vous serez proches, même si je sais que la mer d'étoiles vous appellera bientôt. Heiligenstadt semble une contrée intéressante. Je ne sais pas si je peux y remonter une coopérative agricole, mais j'ai moi aussi quelques économies, et je vais racheter vergers, jardins, pour une production saine !

Alvernon serra Elyssa contre lui.

\- Nous ne pourrons pas emménager avant longtemps. On va s'installer à l'hôtel.

\- Il y a _L'auberge des landes_ juste près du village, renseigna le grand brun balafré. Tu peux y séjourner autant de temps que de nécessaire.

\- Merci.

* * *

Yseldas s'occupant du bébé, Alvernon était demeuré avec son père, sur la terrasse de ladite _L'auberge des landes._

\- Qu'as-tu fait de Sheitane ? s'enquit le grand brun borgne et balafré.

\- Je l'ai déposée sur une planète, ancienne base Illumidas. Il se pourrait qu'elle se trouve des contacts pour rentrer chez elle. Je ne pouvais rien faire de plus.

\- Tu l'as épargnée !

\- Oui. Je comprends le raisonnement de Lumiane, mais si je peux l'épargner, je ne peux lui faire un traitement de faveur ! Qui sait, elle retrouvera son Impérator qui va errer à jamais sur sa super forteresse qui ne lui sert plus à rien ! Je l'ai chassée de ma mémoire. Je ne veux plus me souvenir de ces années de déchirements !

Alvernon se leva.

\- Je dois changer Elyssa.

\- Nous nous retrouverons ici pour le dîner. Profitons de ces instants, Alfie.

\- Oh oui, papa !

Dans leur chambre de _L'Auberge des Landes_ , les fondations de leur maison mises en route, Alvernon et Yseldas s'étaient retrouvés.

\- Tu ne resteras pas sur ce sol, fut-il natal, murmura la jeune femme.

\- La mer d'étoiles est mon univers… Et puis…

\- Quoi ?

\- Warius et son _Karyu_ se sont volatilisés. Il a disparu, comme Eméraldas, le dernier membre de leur trio merveilleux. Je devrai aller à sa recherche. Il va falloir que je dévie une partie de mon trésor de guerre à garder le _Deathlaws_ en état. Et puis, Feydar Zon rôde toujours quelque part, et je crains toujours son retour…

\- ça va aller, Alfie. Je veillerai sur Elyssa.

\- Tu es une guerrière, tu as ta place à mon bord.

\- Mais je suis une maman. Et Elyssa est ma priorité ! Et puis, qui sait, quand tu reviendras, tu sauras peut-être si je t'ai donné une fille ou un petit garçon !

\- Quoi, tu… ?

\- Oui.

\- Oh, mon amour !

Et ce fut avec une infinie délicatesse qu'Alvernon honora alors sa femme.

* * *

La villa sortant de terre, Alvernon apprécia son futur foyer qui prenait forme.

\- Nous aurons notre demeure, Ysa. Tu me tiendras au courant ?

\- Oui, mais tu ne pars pas maintenant ?

Le jeune homme enlaça son épouse.

\- Je reste pour un long moment encore. Je ne te laisse pas sans toit. Nous avons bien des mois à nous ! Je t'aime !

\- Je suis raide dingue de toi, mon mari !

Et les deux jeunes gens s'embrassèrent encore, mêlant leurs corps sur l'herbe douce, cœurs et âmes unis.

FIN


End file.
